Online meetings have been proven very useful to increase productivity and collaboration when the parties involves are located remotely from each other. Users may use their desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet devices and even smartphones to join online meetings. However, there are times when joining a meeting from a computer (desktop or laptop) or tablet is not possible.